Sentido da Vida
by dreamerth3
Summary: Há sempre um sentido para a vida, e muitas vezes encontramo lo onde menos esperamos…[Yuri][Para: Xinkun]


**N/ai:** Uma Fiction Yuri para um desafio que me foi proposto. Nada de muito alarmante mas é sempre bom avisar…

**Sentido da Vida**

**Sumário:** Há sempre um sentido para a vida, e muitas vezes encontramo-lo onde menos esperamos…

Não sei como tudo começou…mas sei que desde o inicio que se tornou tudo tão bom. Tivemos altos momentos aqui, a Soul Society teve uma mudança de 360 graus, se não mais. Existiram perdas insubstituíveis, e mesmo muitas dessas pessoas não morarem aqui, a sua falta ainda era profunda. Uma dessas mortes foi a da querida Yoruichi-san, ela que nos tinha ajudado imenso e que depois de muitos anos se tornou algo indispensável para nós e para certas e determinadas pessoas. Foi doloroso e foi a partir dai que eu encontrei algo que iluminou a minha vida. Algo que talvez já brilhasse lá dentro, sem eu sequer notar.

Andava perdida pela Soul Society, com tantos lugares, fui parar ao mesmo em que a Capitã Soi Fong se tentava matar. Fiquei preocupada e impedia-a de cometer uma loucura. Fiquei com pena dela…estava realmente acabada e determinada…ela não via o sentido da vida nem se apercebia mais do que era viver ali, sem a sua amada Yoruichi. Talvez se sentisse como eu quando o Capitão Aizen nos traiu e me tentou matar, mas aprendi que não podia desistir e ser forte. Caminhei até ela e impedia de fazer aquela loucura.

"Deixa-me morrer." – Disse-me ela. O seu olhar vazio e o seu sorriso que não existia. Abanei negativamente a cabeça e puxei-a para trás.

"Isso é uma loucura…de certeza que ela não ia querer que tu fizesses isso…" – disse-lhe. Naquele momento ela pareceu acalmar-se e pensar no que eu lhe tinha dito, pois deixou-se levar por mim.

"Onde encontro eu o sentido para continuar?" – perguntou-me.

"Aos poucos ele vai aparecer…" – disse-lhe enquanto a amparava no meu colo, passando-lhe as mãos pela cabeça.

"Ajudas-me?"

"Claro que sim…" – disse-lhe.

Naquela altura eu compreendi que o meu próprio sentido estava naquela pessoa, que se encontrava perdida. Dediquei o meu tempo a cuidar dela e a faze-la ver o sentido que a vida tinha, mesmo sem determinadas pessoas por perto. Ela começou a sentir-se mais feliz, talvez porque já se devia ter habituado a partidas repentinas e eu sentia-me feliz também, porque tinha conseguido faze-la sorrir e faze-la sentir-se feliz. Mas por outro lado sentia-me triste, pois tinha-me apaixonado e nunca lhe poderia dizer isso.

Talvez tenha sido destinado eu ir até aquele lugar, ajudar aquela pessoa que nunca antes me tinha dito nada ou chamado a atenção…e depressa chegou o momento em que eu me senti feliz, por sentir que não estava tudo perdido afinal…

"Hinamori, tenho muito que te agradecer…" – disse-me, num momento em que estávamos as duas sentadas num lugar longe da Soul Society.

"Oh…não fiz nada de mais…fiz o que gostava que fizessem por mim…apenas isso."

"Deixa de ser boazinha…tu és uma menina excelente…e eu devo-te a minha vida…obrigado." – Assustei-me. Ela estava-se a aproximar de mim, com um sorriso e eu senti-me sorrir também.

Só me deparei da realidade quando ela já me tinha dado um beijo indescritível nos lábios. Algo tão inesperado e tão doce que não soube como reagir…

"Anda, vamos dar uma volta…" – disse-me passado algum tempo, enquanto me segurava a mão.

"S-sim…" – disse eu ainda atordoada com o gesto, mas interiormente feliz com isso…

A partir dali nós duas sabíamos que sentido da vida tomar...

**Fim**

**

* * *

N/a: ****¬¬"** erm… nem sei que dizer. Áh Xin, eu sei que mereces melhor, mas pronto! Gomen! 

Uma Fiction minúscula mas que deu um monte de trabalho para fazer. xD Devo ter perdido metade dos meus poucos neurónios, a faze-la, mas ao menos saiu alguma coisinha. Tipo esta Fiction foi outro desafio que me foi dado pelo meu amigo **Xin-kun.** Espero que ele goste, pois é para ele mesmo que eu escrevi. Eu sei que este Yuri não saiu nada de jeito até porque era um Paring que não tinha mesmo nada a ver…mas também foi o primeiro que escrevi e eu sou mais dotada para o Yaoi. Eh eh… vou me esforçar mais no próximo desafio…é uma promessa Xin! **u.uV**

**Nina-chan**


End file.
